Stand By Me
by RavenclawDoll
Summary: It's 4 years after Denny's death. Chris stopped by to help Gordy through it. It's just a short ficlet. And it's slashy. So if you don't like, don't read. Thanks! Also, I suck at rating. I also don't own the characters!


Gordy was sitting on the stump of his backyard watching the sun set when Chris walked up.  
"Hey, Chris," he said without even looking back.  
"Hey, man. Are you okay?"  
Gordy nodded, but he had a far off look in his eyes. Chris squatted down beside him, lighting a cigarette. He took a puff.  
"I know. I know it's getting close to the anniversary."  
Gordy nodded again. "I thought my parents were starting to cope. But yesterday my mom broke a plate and broke down crying. I knew it wasn't from breaking the plate."  
Chris put an arm around his friend.  
In just two day it would be three years since Gordy's brother, Danny, had died in a jeep accident. It took a toll on his parents. Like they hadn't ignored him enough when Danny was alive, it had been even worse since.  
It had also been four years since he, Chris, and their two other friends, Verne and Teddy, had searched for the body of the dead kid. They had found him. It hit Gordy hard. It reminded him of Danny. Even though Danny was older than the kid.  
Gordy inhaled sharply, stopping back a tear. "Remember that day we got back from finding that body?"  
Chris only nodded.  
"My parents didn't ask why I was gone so long. I never told them where we'd went, either. They didn't even care when we didn't show up when we were supposed to."  
He never told Chris that. He wasn't sure why he was telling him now.  
Chris took a drag off the cigarette.  
"Hey, let's do something tonight. Take your mind off it. Go catch a movie."  
"Nah, man, I don't feel like going out tonight. Besides I'll have the house to myself tonight. My parents are going out."  
Chris was shocked. Gordy's parents didn't go out very often. At least his mom.  
"Well, then, we can hang out here. Watch a movie and eat junk food."  
Gordy agreed to that.  
"That's my Gordy," Chris chuckled as he lightly noogied the brunette. "I'll go get the candy. You find a good movie on TV. It's Saturday, there should be something good."  
They stood, Chris put out his cigarette, and they trekked to the house. Gordy's parents were on their way out when they entered through the back. It seemed as though they weren't even going to tell him bye.  
Chris let out a sigh and patted Gordy's back before leaving himself.

Chris got back to the house just as a Lon Chaney movie started.  
"I made some popcorn," Gordy said as he poured it a bowl.  
"Alright! And I got all your favorite candy and soda!"  
"Thanks, man."  
The two boys made their way to the couch. One sitting on one square of the sofa, and the other on another square.  
Chris noticed after a while Gordy didn't seem too into the movie. He hadn't even touched the popcorn and only eaten one candy.  
"Hey, man. We don't have to watch this."  
"It's fine. I'm fine," he tried assure him.  
Chris ran his hand through his buzz cut hair. He grabbed Gordy's shoulder and pulled him in his arm. Gordy's eyes went wide in shock.  
"It'll be okay, man. You know that? Just because your parents aren't-" He cut himself off and cleared his throat. "Well, you know I'm here for you."  
Gordy sat up, turning slightly. "I know."  
Chris caught Gordy's eyes. He swallowed, nervous. He then leaned in and kissed his friend. He pulled back after a few seconds.  
Gordy sat, shocked for the second time in a short period.  
Chris got up quickly, "I'm sorry, man. I don't know- I just- I better go."  
"Wait."  
Chris turned back.  
"Thanks," Gordy said simply.  
Chris looked confused. He wasn't expecting that.  
"That was the best I felt in a while."  
Chris half smiled. "Really?"  
Gordy nodded. "Let's finish the movie, yeah?"  
Chris sat on the couch, unsure of where to sit since the kiss, he chose where he was originally sitting.  
Gordy rolled his eyes and scooted over, laying his head on Chris' chest. This time Chris was surprised. But he just smiled, put his arm around Gordy, and watched the movie.


End file.
